The invention relates to an emergency release device for a vehicle trunk of a vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
With an emergency release device such as disclosed in DE 10 2006 012 062 A1, a person who is trapped in a front side trunk of a vehicle can free herself by actuating an emergency release device for release of the front hood. An emergency release system is for example mandated according to a US provision FMVSS 401 for the vehicle market in the United State of America.
The known emergency release device according to DE 10 2008 012 062 A1 relates to a locking device for a front hood of a motor vehicle with a rotary latch which interacts with a lid side locking arm, which rotary latch is securely held in a locked position by means of a ratchet and with a arrestor hook which can be brought in engagement with a catch element after moving the ratchet in an open position, through which arrestor hook the hood can be held in a holding position, wherein the arrestor hook can be moved from the holding position into an open position in which the lid can be completely opened.
In this known locking device, the rotary latch and the arrestor hook are configured as separate parts, so that the ratchet of the rotary latch and the arrestor hook can be successively actuated via a common Bowden cable.
With this known emergency release device it is supposed to be possible to easily also actuate the arrestor hook via the Bowden cable, with which the ratchet of the rotary latch is moved in to a releasing open position.
For this, the strand of the Bowden cable is connected with the ratchet and its sheath with the arrestor hook of the trap device, wherein the sheath of the Bowden cable is held fixed in position on the arrestor hook, while its strand which is connected to the ratchet is moved relative to the sheath or the arrestor hook. After the ratchet is moved into its open position by the movement of the strand the sheath can in a second step be moved relative to the strand and according a movement of the arrestor hook into its open position results.
Further, a locking device which is formed by an electromagnet is provided in this known emergency release device, with which the actuation of the arrestor hook can be prevented in dependence on the driving speed of the motor vehicle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved emergency release device of the aforementioned type.